Virtue
Greetings! Bontans, Brakmarians, Sufokians, and Dofus lovers! Virtue, a new guild 8 founded on the 10th of February 2007, is having an open casting call for potential members! We are a merry crew that enjoys first and foremost the cameraderie of our fellow guildmates, and the steady progress that only teamwork and the collective combinaton of our skills can bring. We are friendly people first, players second,and are looking for people like us whom are friendly and competent to join our merry crew and bring even more laughter and play to the guild. Our mission To be the example of honor and ethics in a Dofus guild. In short, we will treat even our enemies with respect, and you will not find one of our members degrading another player or participating in the childish ramblings of those who play Dofus for the sake of venting their aggressions. We do not under any circumstance tolerate scamming or abusing newbies. We're currently primarily Bonta aligned, and we encourage Bonta to our members, but Neutral/Brakmarians are more than welcome. We are a tight knit group of friendly people. take the time to get to know each other, and aim to have a diverse group of members unlike no other. We're a growing guild in experience and abilities, and at the onset we are particularly looking to build a community first and become stronger through those ties. So join us now and be a part of our imminent expansion! Always remember entrance now means responsibility later. Requirements First and most important - You must have a good attitude and display maturity in the presentation of yourself. We're a crew of mostly late 1x- early 3x age-wise, and we try our best to make our new members feel right at home. In addition to that - you must be Level 40+. If you are currently lower please try your best to reach the requirement. This applies to those in Guild already as well. A few reasons to join: *'We're a guild more focused on our members than on what the members can do for themselves. Our current xp percentages are a flat 1% which is low, and it will always stay that way! '*'We like to joke. Constantly. If you like to laugh, you will like us. '*'You're around or over 17+ years old, and are tired of hanging around immature individuals. '*'You just want to have a good time! Dofus is a game, right? '*'International, we accept people from all over the globe. '*'''Decide your own experience rate from the gate. So long as it stays at or above 1%. 'On Trial' have no XP obligation '''We are probably not your cup of tea if: '*'People generally don't like you. And you take pride in it. '*'You thrive on PvP or PK'ing. '*'You're in a mid-life crisis. Sorry, we aren't a support group so complainers/whiners/babies just don't tend to mesh that well with us. '*'You trash talk your opponents, or are rude to new players. '*'You have alt(s) in which you spend more time than your main on. We're all on our own schedules, but when you can be on Dofus - we would more than like to see you! '*'You like to speak in leet. As in: H3 i$ my b3$t fr!3nd! <